Twitterpated
by Fudgefeather
Summary: While rescuing the Lion Cub, Fiyero and Elphaba have... a bit of an audience. Boq and Nessarose, to be exact. After hearing Boq calls them twitterpated, Nessa asks for an explanation... and gets one. Possibly Bessa, with Fiyeraba at the beginning.


**AN: Today, I was talking with Mom about Wicked, and how she was able to tell so quickly (In fact, when Fiyero said to Elphaba, "You've been Galinda-fied!") That they would end up together. She replied that, "The way he said it sounded deragatory, and I knew he wouldn't be with Galinda." This brought up the Lion Cub scene, and a quote I had seen on facorite Wicked quotes on several profiles. When Mom heard that, she said, "He's twitterpated"**

**Those of you who watched Bambi as a child know what this means, of course, but for those who don't... Well, this should explain. As soon as she said about "Twitterpated, I laughed, and knew I had to do a fanfic. And what better way to do this fanfic than with Boq explaining to Nessa?**

* * *

><p>After their class had ended quite… abruptly, and after much pleading from Nessarose, Boq had taken the crippled girl out near the gardens. They hadn't been there long when they heard voices. "You're bleeding!"<p>

Boq quickly crouched down and hid in the bushes, recognizing the voice as Nessa's sister, Elphaba. Nessarose touch the initiative to do much the same thing, only by wheeling her wheelchair over to the bushes instead of hiding in them. "I am?"

It was Fiyero, the Winkie crown prince. Boq hesitantly peeked out at the scene before him, hoping to be undiscovered. "Uh-huh… Right here… It must've scratched you…"

Fiyero looked amazed, slightly out of it, and shocked by her concern. "Yeah… or… maybe it scratched me… or something…"

Boq's jaw slacked as he watched. The look in both of their eyes, the way Fiyero brainlessly repeated exactly what Elphaba said… Okay, it was true, Fiyero WAS brainless, but still… "He's twitterpated!" he exclaimed (but not so loudly that the two "lovebirds", as Boq put it, could hear him) to Nessa. "What does twitterpated mean?"

Boq stared at her. "I… um…" he gaped when he realized that she really had no clue what he meant. "Let's go somewhere else, first, okay? Leave them be, in case they decide that it's okay to kiss each other…"

He silently began wheeling her chair away, not realizing as he did so that A. they weren't going to kiss yet and B. if they had kissed, Fiyero was currently Galinda's girlfriend, the girl of Boq's dreams. Had he realized that, he might've forgotten to tell Nessa what twitterpated meant… Fortunately, his current thoughts were entirely directed at Nessarose and how unfortunate she must really be in her love-life if she did not know what twitterpated meant by now.

After reaching the halls of Shiz University, he whispered to her in a low voice, "Twitterpated. Basically, it means that you are in love. Would you like the full description now?"

After a moment, Nessa nodded, and Boq decided that she didn't even HAVE a love-life before Shiz. He pitied her, then mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be feeling like that; he didn't want her to think he pitied her for being in a wheelchair. It would be embarrassing to him, and possibly life-threatening if Nessa or her sister got angry because of it.

"Alright, then. When you're twitterpated, it's almost like a special kind of love. A very fluffy, heart-thumping, love-letter writing, sugar-y candy and chocolates and flowers love. You're in head-over-heels, incontrollable, sometimes even painful because it feels so good love. It's like… You're walking on air…"

This was the best way Boq could put it, and in all honesty, it was rather embarrassing for him to have to explain it to a girl. Girls, he believed, should know what twitterpated meant before they got to a university. He wondered if Elphaba didn't know what twitterpated was, too. It was a scary thought, seeing as he had just seen her very clearly twitterpated (Well, more like, in SERIOUS LOVE because Elphaba is, well, Elphaba) with Fiyero. These thoughts flew out of his head as Nessa put her head on her hands, a dreamy expression glazing over her eyes. "I think I'm twitterpated, too…"

She was looked at HIM, Boq realized, his heart thumping uncommonly fast. Faster than it had ever beaten for Galinda, he realized in shock. It was probably because he was shocked that Nessa was like this towards him, and her dreamy expression just working its way into him in ways it shouldn't have, but… He couldn't be… it was _impossible_ to be…

"I think I'm _double twitterpated_," he moaned, letting his whole upper body slack onto a conveniently placed table. Nessa wheeled herself over to him and began patting his back as he moaned over his predicament. It actually was nice, to tell the absolute truth, which he really didn't want to hear right now. "Boq?"

"…I'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Double-twitterpated"<strong>

**...Boq, I think you've redeemed yourself from the Wicked Witch of the East scene.**

**Also, I like Bessa more than Gloq, even though I'm fine with both, so please don't kill me.**


End file.
